


Dios susurra en mis oídos

by musguita



Category: Kings
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre hay algo oscuro y horrible sobre Jack que no sabe muy bien qué es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dios susurra en mis oídos

Más allá de los edificios, de la bandera que ondea a unos metros y mariposas tocadas por la mano de Dios para elegir a los reyes está su hogar. Es la tierra que a veces sueña con volver a ver y otras sabe que nunca será del todo otra vez  _suya_ . Es la tierra de hombres secillos que se la ganaron para perderla de nuevo. De héroes a los que su Rey no se digna a mirar a los ojos. Hombres abandonados hasta por Dios.

-Al final no le ha ido tan bien a tu hermano.

No sabía que los príncipes madrugaban tanto, y menos éste.

-El Rey intercedió por él.

-Es un buen hombre.

Jack siempre habla así de su padre. Ese suspiro inicial de incredulidad, el tono desafiante y la sonrisa burlona firmando al final. A veces le envidía por tener un padre por el que poder sentir algo aunque no sea precisamente amor. Otras le odia por no darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene.

-Lo es -contesta y se gira para mirarle a la cara.

Tiene un aspecto horrible pero no le sorprende. Siempre hay algo oscuro y horrible sobre Jack que no sabe muy bien qué es. Jack le sostiene la mirada durante unos segundos.

-No deberías andar por el palacio a estas horas, solo. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa, David -se inclina y le susurra deliberadamente.- No todo el mundo por aquí te quiere del mismo modo.

David siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y ladea la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Jack se aparte ligeramente y sonríe. Es una de esas sonrisas que David puede llegar a creerse. De las que parece decir toda la verdad. 

-Aunque no lo creas, David, me alegro de que tu hermano no vaya a morir. No merece la pena morir por este reino.

-Tú has estado a punto de hacerlo.

-Y es una suerte que estuvieses allí para que no lo hiciese. Un día te darás cuenta de que hay otras formas de defender lo que queremos y es nuestro.

Esta vez no sonríe. Es una mueca entre la pena y la despeseración la que se dibuja en el rostro del que algún día será rey. 

-No me mires así, parece que te doy pena, David.


End file.
